<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their Little Moonchild by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874758">Their Little Moonchild</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Namgikook - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hate. Abuse. Neglect. That's all Kim Namjoon has ever known. Everything he's been through he knows his soulmates will never want someone as ugly and dirty and broken as he is. What if they just sells him to get rich? Will he ever find happiness? </p><p>Yoonkook had two loving families and had so much happiness. But they were still searching for their last soulmate. When they find their hurting terrified beautiful soulmate will they be able to heal him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Their Little Moonchild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon, suffering from the remnants of an neglected and abusive childhood and watching his mother's slow descent into madness, hates the concept of soulmates. He hates his fate of not having a choice. </p><p>Then he meets a couple who are destined to be his and then the story starts.</p><p> </p><p>Or</p><p> </p><p>When boy who has only met evil meets boys who only know of love.</p><p> </p><p>Angst, Joon suffers from the bad things that happened to him, yoonkook are oblivious and in love.</p><p> </p><p>A long road of acceptance, recovery, and learning to love. Happy endings only.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Namjoon was having a panic attack after someone started getting too touchy with him. Arielle, being his best friend and coworker, threw the ugly old creep out on his ear. She turned the sign around to closed as she and his friends Jimin, Jin, and Taehyung. He was having flashbacks of his childhood his parents letting their friends older men and women touch him. They always stole his money after he got his job at 16. They beat him he barley trusted humans anymore. Arielle found him sick in an alley and she brought him home with her and nursed him back to health. She adopted him as her brother and took care of him. She introduced him to the other three and they made Namjoon and Arielle move in with them.  They adopted a little girl because Namjoon loved children and for a while he would never step foot outside the house. He was so terrified. So they got a girl they could all raise as a cute family. They thought having a child to care for would bring him joy and take his mind off of his cruel past. He only works at the bar at night and when little Elsa was spending the night with her friends Sadie, Erica, Gemma, Monica, and Daisy. Suddenly, their was a knock on the door. It was Hobi, Yoongi, and Jungkook with Erica, Ryan, Mac, and Elsa. Jimin let them in and suddenly Namjoon's two soulmarks burned as did Yoongi and Jungkook's third soulmark. They locked eyes with Namjoon who just buried his head into his knees as Arielle calmed him down.<br/>
"If you two knuckleheads are his soulmates you better not hurt him or Hell won't even begin to describe what the boys and I will do to you. He needs love and lots of it. He needs one of you to know how to deal with his panic attacks." Arielle said, glaring at them over her shoulder. "Oh, and Elsa comes with him!"</p><p>TBC.....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>